


Day 7: Spanking

by ragingrainbow



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Crying, Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: “You need this,” Mason says, resting his hand on Scott’s head.“Yes,” Scott agrees softly.





	Day 7: Spanking

“On your knees,” Mason orders, watching as Scott effortlessly drops to his knees. 

He has to pause for a moment, just to appreciate the sight. Scott’s just back from the recording studio, dressed in slacks and a pink shirt - gorgeous - and now he is kneeling with his hands neatly folded in his lap and his head bowed. The fact that he didn’t even question Mason ordering him around as soon as he came home is making Mason fall just a little bit more in love. 

Mason knows the stillness is only momentary though. Scott’s been stressed all week, he’s spreading himself thin working on multiple projects at once as well as keeping his fans updated and happy, and while Mason appreciates Scott’s ambition and drive, he also feels honored to be able to provide a space for Scott to let go of all that, if only for a moment. It’s a privilege and a duty he takes very seriously. Which is why he has checked and double checked Scott’s schedule to make sure he has the next few days off. He knows what Scott needs, and he knows how to give it to him and have him ready to throw himself back into work in three days time. 

“Mark will be back in two hours. I thought we could spend some time just the two of us tonight.” Scott shifts, minutely. He knows as well as Mason does what alone time means. 

It took some trial and error to work out an arrangement that works for all of them. Scott likes pain, has been able to tolerate and come to crave more and more of it the more Mason gave him. Mason has found that he likes inflicting it more than he thought he would. Mark, on the other hand, not only doesn’t tolerate much pain, but found that he didn’t like watching Mason give it and Scott take it. So now they have an understanding - a light spanking is okay, anything more, whether it’s for punishment or pleasure, Mason will plan in advance so Mark can be out of the house for a few hours. 

“You need this,” Mason says, resting his hand on Scott’s head. 

“Yes,” Scott agrees softly. 

The fact that Scott is still and soft and not making Mason fight for his submission is a big clue to just how much he needs this. Mason wishes he could have given it earlier, but Scott’s schedule has been too full this month. 

Mason pulls on Scott’s hair a little, just enough to make Scott gasp, before he moves to retrieve the collar. Scott lifts his head obediently to let Mason fasten it around his neck. Mason unbuttons another two buttons on Scott’s shirt too, loving the contrast between the soft pink shirt and the thick, black leather collar.

It’s almost a shame that he’s going to ask Scott to undress in a moment. 

“I’m going to give you thirty with my hand to start. Then ten with my belt.” He pauses when Scott mumbles something under his breath, pulling Scott’s head back by his hair. 

“What was that? If you’ve got a complaint, you’d better speak up so I can hear it.” Mason focuses on keeping his voice stern, and doesn’t let go of Scott’s hair even as Scott whimpers. This slight defiance on Scott’s part isn’t wholly unexpected - and even if the scene requires him to reprimand Scott, he does appreciate it. It’s a lot easier for him to be dominant when Scott challenges him than when Scott just obeys. 

“I need more than that,” Scott says, looking up at Mason with pleading eyes. 

“I decide what you need,” Mason answers. He holds Scott’s gaze for a moment, just long enough for Scott to drop his in defeat. 

“Yes. Sir.” 

“And if you had let me finish speaking,” Mason continues once he is satisfied with Scott’s submission. “I was going to say that I will check with you after that, and we can assess if you need more.” 

“Thank you, Sir,” Scott’s tone is relieved. Mason pets his hair. 

“Good boy. Get your clothes off for me.”

Mason sits down on the couch and watches as Scott undresses. Scott’s blushing as he does so - Mason finds it interesting how the simple act of being watched while undressing is one of the few things Scott finds embarrassing. So different from Mark, who’s pretty much an exhibitionist. Mason appreciates both so very much. 

Scott makes to kneel again once he’s undressed, but Mason stops him.

“Come here. Want you over my lap.” 

Scott hesitates for a moment before he follows the command. Mason lets it slide - he’s never put Scott in this position before. He thinks they both need the intimacy tonight though, they haven’t done this since before Scott went away on tour. He feels like they need to reconnect. Which is also why he isn’t using the paddle tonight, even though Scott prefers it. 

Mason directs Scott into position with his torso over Mason’s lap, legs and head resting on the couch. He puts a cushion under Scott’s head to make sure he’s comfortable. He runs a hand over Scott’s asscheeks - so pale, just begging for him to bruise them. 

“You know your safewords. I don’t want you to count tonight. Just focus on how it feels. Be as noisy as you want.” 

Mason pulls his hand back and lands the first spank in the middle of Scott’s right cheek, before Scott has a chance to tense up in anticipation. 

“Ow,” Scott whines. 

Mason loves how Scott vocalizes pain. He hits him again in the same spot just to hear it again. Then he aims the third one at his left cheek. 

He builds a rhythm like that - two smacks to each cheek before alternating. He admires the way Scott’s ass slowly turns red under his hand. 

Scott grows hard against Mason's thigh with the first few spanks. Mason shifts his leg just enough to make Scott shudder as his denim-clad leg rubs against Scott’s dick. 

It takes eleven spanks for Scott’s vocalizations to wordless whines and grunts. Sixteen until he’s arching back to meet Mason’s hand - a sign for Mason to start hitting harder. Mason’s hand is stinging by now. He loves that, too. 

By thirty spanks Scott’s whining is high-pitched - straddling the line between pained and needy. Mason lets them both breathe for a bit before he helps Scott sit up. He reaches for the bottle of water on the table, and takes a couple of sips before he presses the bottle into Scott’s trembling hands. 

“Good boy,” he says, once Scott hands the now half-empty bottle back to him. “Want you to bend over the back of the couch for me.” 

Scott complies without hesitation this time, standing gingerly before he walks around he couch and bends to rest his chest against the back of the couch, has hands clasped behind his neck. 

“Very good,” Mason praises, before he unbuckles his belt. Scott squirms a little at the noise.

“Stay still. Stick your ass out for me.” 

Scott does as he’s told, but he’s tense. Mason waits him out, only landing the first strike once Scott relaxes a little. Scott swears under his breath. Mason hits him again. 

“More, please…” Scott begs after ten spanks. He’s trembling, but Mason agrees that he hasn’t had enough. 

“Six more,” he says, aiming the next one right over the darkest bruise. Scott yells. 

Another swing, and Scott’s breath hitches. Two more, and he starts crying. 

Mason lands the last hit before he drops his belt and pulls Scott close. He helps Scott around the couch before pulling him down into his lap, reaching for the fleece throw and wrapping it around Scott.

“You did good,” Mason murmurs, as Scott cries. “So good. I’m so proud of you. I love you”


End file.
